


Silence

by Jaide_Shifter



Series: Original Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Daydreaming, Deaf Character, Detention, Discrimination, F/F, Hair-pulling, School, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_Shifter/pseuds/Jaide_Shifter
Summary: A deaf girl finds a new friend.I'm not deaf myself, this does not represent any deaf people out there. This is entirely fictional.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Original Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011594
Kudos: 2





	Silence

A sunset turning the grey clouds pink. The ocean reflecting the sky. The light catching on the sand particles. The damp wooden planks crawling with green, only just held above the shimmering waves. A fish swims up from the depths, water rippling across it’s dark scales. I reach for it and a fishing line pulls it back into the darkness.

A vibration through my desk and a hand pulling my hair jerks me from my thoughts. I can see it now. They’re laughing at me. The person at the front is yelling at me. I hear nothing. The clock ticks over and everyone runs out. Before they leave, the person at the front hands me a piece of paper. I don’t need to look. I already know what it says.

‘DETENTION’

They’re yelling at me. Slowly. I understand. But they don’t. They look through the windows. Looking at me. Staring at me. I go back to the sunset. It’s safer there.

A taste hits my tongue. Sweet, but nothing can drown out the silence. I look up. They’re playing. Laughing. Smiling. Living. One of them calls out to me. Their eyes, a deep emerald. Like the damp wooden planks. They sit next to me on the cold metal. They say something. I don’t understand. They write it down on a yellow piece of paper.

‘Call me Alyssa’

I’m getting older. The sunset is fading, giving way to night. Alyssa helps me retain it. But it’s still fading. I can’t do anything. Alyssa tells me things. Little things. The sound of the waves as they wash over her feet. The sound of her lead pencil as it scratches across the paper. And music. Alyssa said...that it could bring out parts of you that you didn’t even know were there. Melt even the iciest of hearts and climb the tallest mountain. It must sound wonderful. Too good to be true. She told me that I would hear it someday. How?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. Once again, this was written during a GEM class.  
> Venting my loneliness. Don't mind me.  
> If this triggers you, I'm sorry, and you are valid, not matter what you look like, who you like, or what you identify as. We're all humans.  
> I'll say it again, kudos if you liked it, comment if you had something to say.
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsFzn9RaTh0ApSUGugcbeJw


End file.
